Hiccup x reader one-shot
by PuppiesRMyWeaknesscx
Summary: You have a crush on hiccup cx that's all i can say XD pls read this story & Please comment what you think :3


Hiccup x reader One-shot

**This is the version of httyd 2 because girls lets admit it... Hes hot now!**

**Hope you like it sorry if i make any mistakes and if its too short :3**

** Do you love me?**

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?" You asked him.

"(Y/N), You havent told me his name yet, and even if i knew him i think you should move on, for your sake of course" Hiccup replied While feeding toothless.

You have a crush on hiccup ever since you met him. Afraid that he might not return his feelings back, you decided to be only friends with him. Before the dragons came in peace with the Vikings thanks to hiccup, you were his only friend. You would always listen to him and he would listen back, you were very close back then. When Astrid and the gang would make fun of his clumsiness, you would always defend him. But after freeing the dragons and everything was in peace, everything changed between you two. The past five years Hiccup would always hang out with Astrid since he has a crush on her. He told you before that he had a crush on her which made you heartbroken, thinking he would never notice you the way you wanted him to. You will still friends but not so close like before.

"But i really like him" You said softly while petting toothless "Besides, why would I give up? You didn't gave up when you fought the mighty dragon"

Hiccup stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yeah but thats different. Besides! That guy is a jerk for not noticing what a great person you are!" Your raise an eyebrow. "Come on, i mean, you're funny, smart, brave, and cute." When he mentioned the word 'cute you blushed and immediately looked down so you could hide it.

"You really think so?" You ask shyly, still blushing.

"I know so!" hiccup blurted out. He put his hand on your shoulder "(Y/N), maybe give him some time he has to come up to you at some point" He smiled. "I know he'll ask you out when the time is right, and when that time comes, he'll be luckiest person on Berk." You were silent, you didn't know how to react. "See ya, gotta go on a mission" He gave you a small smile, you could've sworn you saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. He climbed up on toothless and before taking of he said "Might as well declare your feelings to him before he does". His last sentence got you thinking for the whole time he was gone.

* * *

It was sunset already and you were waiting for Hiccup. You finally decided what you were gonna do. You waited him for so long you couldn't take it no more. You sat on a rock and stared at the sky, thinking about him. A few minutes later you heard a roar and knew it was toothless and hiccup back from their mission. As toothless landed he saw you and gave one of his smiles. You and toothless got along with each other and you were glad he liked you. Hiccup told about toothless before Astrid found out and so far you and toothless still get along. Hiccup got off toothless and saw you. He smiled and you ran to him, you stopped a few feet away from him.

You looked at him straight in the eyes and finally spoke "Hiccup remember when you said to declare my feelings for him?" You asked.

"Um Yeah. It was only a suggestion but..."

"I decided to do it" You interrupted him. Hiccup let you continue. You stared at the floor and took a deep breathe. "HICCUP I LOVE YOU!" His eyes widened in shock and you avoided eye contact with him."I've always have, ever since I met you. But you have a crush on Astrid and i just couldn't tell you. And these past five years have been different, we weren't close like before. I was afraid" You started crying "Afraid, that you might not love me back. Do you love me?" Hiccup stayed silent.

"(Y/N) i…" Before he could continue you ran to him and kissed him on his lips, a soft kiss. You broke the kiss and sighed.

"Im sorry, i just couldn't wait anymore" You said softly.

"(Y/N)" Hiccup said, while holding your face gently and kissing you this time on the lips. Your eyes widened in shock but then you kissed him back in passionate way. His hands went to your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You broke the kiss to get air and pressed your foreheads against each other. "(Y/N), I love you too, i admit i had a crush on Astrid but it didn't last long to realize that you were the one. I was also afraid that you might've not loved me back." He kissed your forehead.

"Hiccup" You said under your breath.

"(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Yes! A thousand times Yes!" You yelled in happiness. Hiccup then kissed you one more time.

-The end-

**Comment what you think about it :3 Sorry if i made any mistakes. This is my first x reader fan fiction story. Tell me what you think, I'll also take any requests :3**


End file.
